1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cardboard or other paper-based tampon applicator having petal tips at the insertion end. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of softening the petals at the insertion end of a cardboard tampon applicator by means of a chemical softening agent, and the tampon applicators formed by that process. The tampon applicators having such softened petals are easier and more comfortable to insert than traditional petal-tip tampon applicators.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of commercial tampon applicators available on the market are formed from cardboard or other paper-based materials, such as paperboard or paper laminate (collectively referred to herein as "cardboard"). However, cardboard tampon applicators formed of two telescoping tubes can be perceived by consumers as difficult and uncomfortable to insert. Petal-tip cardboard applicators have been developed to address this problem. Petals formed at the insertion end of the barrel of the tampon applicator are formed into a dome shape over the leading edge of the pledget. The resulting rounded shape is perceived as easier to insert than the blunt-end tampon applicators known in the art. The petals also protect the pledget.
One consequence of the use of such petal-tip applicators is the increased pressure necessary to open the petals to expel the pledget from the tampon applicator. Obviously, the user must press the plunger with sufficient pressure to force the pledget to open the petals and then pass through the petals. If too much pressure or force is needed, it can make the tampon applicator less acceptable to the consumer.
A variety of methods have been employed to address this issue. Most methods involve the partial perforation or weakening of the cardboard, either at the base of the petal, or at some portion of the petal nearer to the tip. However, this additional perforation or weakening process requires costly and exacting manufacturing steps. Moreover, the resulting tampon applicator is vulnerable to tearing or collapse at the site of the perforation or weakened region.
Coatings have been applied to the outside or exterior surface of the barrel of a tampon applicator. These coatings, which include cellophane, polyester and polyethylene coatings and films, can cover the petal tips of the barrel. Such coatings would typically strengthen and stiffen the petals, thus increasing the force needed to open the petals in order to expel the pledget.
Accordingly, an improved method of lowering the pressure to expel the pledget through the petal tip is needed.